love story of greedy servamp
by ukki-ukki chan
Summary: kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi serakah saja untuk dirimu sendiri?kenapa kau selalu serakah untuk orang lain?apakah ada untungnya buatmu melakukan hal itu bahkan mereka begitu tega padamu?kau terlalu kejam rukia pernah kau berpikir sejenak tentangku?ngak pintar bikin summary!


The love story of Greedy Servamp

Pairing : ichiruki

Rate : T

Descraimer : mbah tite kubo

Warning : karakter (OOC),di jamin typo bertebaran dimana,dan yang terpenting gaje.

Attention : karangan ini hanya fiktif belaka kesamaan cerita atau hal lainnya saya mohon maaf hehehe Ja nee

Summary :kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi serakah saja untuk dirimu sendiri?kenapa kau selalu serakah untuk orang lain?apakah ada untungnya buatmu melakukan hal itu bahkan mereka begitu tega padamu?kau terlalu kejam rukia pernah kau berpikir sejenak tentangku?ngak pintar bikin summary!!

HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN J!!

"hoi...rukia!!!"

"dimana kau rukia hime..!!"teriak seorang pemuda berambut orange di hutan dekat istana.

"ichigo!!"teriak seorang wanita yang berada di atas pohon apel.

"rukia awas!!"pekik sang pemuda sambil berlari ketika melihat rukia tergelincir dan mungkin akan jatuh ke tanah.

#hup#

"astaga,rukia.bagaimana bila aku gagal menangkapmu tadi?"cemas sang pemuda yang masih memeluk rukia.

"hahaha,aku yakin kau bisa menangkapku kok.ini buktinya " jawab rukia cegegesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sedangkan si pemuda menatapnya tidak suka.

"jangan berwajah seperti itu,aku tidak suka melihatnya"balas rukia kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan ichigo menghampiri anak-anak yang berada di dekat sana dan memberi apel ke anak-anak tersebut.

"terima kasih one-san"lirih salah satu dari anak-anak tersebut dan di balas senyum manis oleh rukia kemudian anak-anak itu berlari meninggalkan ichigo dan rukia berdua.

"hime...,bukankah sudah saya bilang untuk berhati-hati"ucap ichigo menasehati sang putri yang luar biasa liarnya ini.

"sudahlah ichigo,wajahmu semakin jelek jika kau terus mengerutkan alismu itu"jawab rukia sambil melangkah menuju bukit dihutan itu.sedangkan ichigo hanya bisa menggerutu namun tetap mengikuti langkah kaki rukia.

"bukankah ini sangat indah ichigo?"tanya rukia yang sudah duduk santai di ujung bukit sambil memperhatikan kerajaan kecil yang sudah dibangunnya selama ini.sedangkan ichigo yang berada di belakang rukia hanya terdiam.dia hanya memperhatikan rukia secara intens tanpa berniat menjawabnya.

"nee,ichi...?"

"apa?"

"setiap aku kesini,entah kenapa aku selalu teringat bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita"lirih rukia kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan-lahan.ya kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu ketika...

#flashback #

"hiks...hiks...ittai"rintih seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sambil menghembus-hembus luka pada lututnya.

"siapa kau?"

Rukia yang merasa di tanya pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara,dapat dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut orange dengan kaos berlengan panjang menatapnya tajam.

"a..a..aku.. putri rukia,da-dari kerajaan rukodangai "jawab rukia terbata-bata takut pada pemuda di depannya ini.

"mengapa kau bisa sampai kemari,putri kecil?"tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil berjalan mendekati rukia kemudian dia duduk di samping rukia.

"a-a-ku tadi di kejar-kejar sama binatang liar tanpa sadar aku sudah tersesat ke tempat ini"balas rukia murung.

"owh."pemuda itu hanya ber'oh ria habis itu tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka berdua.rukia hanya manatap intens ke arah pemuda ini,merasa ganjil dengan tatapan sang putri kecil membuat pemuda berambut orange itu heran.

"apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

"iie...hanya saja wajahmu tampak asing kakak,apa kau orang luar?"

"siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"kau akan menyesal jika kau mengetahuinya putri kecil"balas pemuda itu seadanya sambil mengambil plester dari kantung celana kemudian meletakkan plester tersebut di kaki sang putri kecil sedangkan sang putri hanya terdiam.

"kenapa?"tanya sang putri lagi dan hanya dijawab oleh kebisuan sang pemuda.

"baiklah,aku pergi dulu"ucap pemuda itu setelah mengobati kaki sang putri dan beranjak dari tempatnya namun sayang sang putri kecil sudah memegang bajunya.

"apa?"

"terima kasih"lirih sang putri pelan

"hah?kau bilang apa putri kecil suara sangat tidak kedengaran"balas sang pemuda itu sambil melekatkan daun telinganya di dekat sang putri.dan sukses membuat sang putri mendongkol kemudian menendang tulang kering sang pemuda dan membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan.

"terima kasih kakak ORENJI BUDEG!!!"teriak rukia kuat di telinga pemuda itu dan membuat pemuda itu tuli seketika.

"tidak masalah,sekarang pulanglah mungkin orang tuamu sedang mengkhawatirkanmu saat ini"ucap pemuda itu yang sudah tersadar dari teriakan putri kecil itu kemudian memegang tangan putri kecil itu untuk melepaskan tangan kecil itu dari bajunya namun sang putri masih tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari pemuda ini.

"setidaknya bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa namamu kak?,aku akan membalas jasamu ini nanti"

"maaf putri kecil,sayangnya aku tidak punya nama"jawab pemuda itu sambil berjalan menjauhi sang putri sepertinya dia sudah lepas dari pegangan sang putri.

"kalo begitu biarkan aku memberimu nama!"teriak ucap putri kecil yang berhasil membuat mata pemuda itu terblalak dan membalikkan badannya melihat ke arah si putri kecil lagi.

"mulai hari ini namamu adalah..."

"jangan!!!"teriak pemuda itu kuat kemudian berlari mendekati sang putri namun sayang sang putri sudah memberi nama padanya.

"ichigo"

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu benda berwarna hitam muncul dari tangan sang putri.jika di amati dari bentuknya itu seperti tali yang menghubungkan tangannya dengan leher pemuda itu.mata sang pemuda melotot ke arah sang putri dan membuat sang putri ketakutan.

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku!!!"teriak pemuda itu marah kepada sang putri yang masih ketakutan.

"aku...hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu,setidaknya aku ingin memberikan nama untukmu"balas sang putri terbata-bata.

"astaga apa kau tahu konsenkuensinya jika kau memberi nama padaku?"

"konsenkuens

"kalimat sang putri terpotong matanya memblalak lebar melihat kelakuan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba mencium tangannya.dapat rukia lihat di dekat mulut pemuda itu terdapat taring kecil.

"ouch..."pekik sang putri pelan

"maafkan...saya putri,hamba lepas kendali "balas pemuda itu tersadar dari kelakuannya kemudian melepaskan gigitannya dari tangan sang putri kemudian dia bersujud di hadapan putri itu dan kembali meminta maaf.

"sebenarnya kau siapa?"tanya putri itu lagi

"putri bisa memanggil saya servamp keserakahan,kami adalah sejenis vampir yang melayani sang ave sampai akhir hayat sang ave"jelas pemuda itu mendadak sopan.

"ave...apa itu...?"

"ave bisa di bilang sebagai majikan kami dan berkat ulahmu kau jadi ave ku sekarang,jadi jika putri ingin butuh bantuan.putri bisa mengandalkan saya"jawab ichigo lagi dan di tanggapi wajah binggung dari rukia.

"kenapa ini bisa jadi salahku?"

"kerena putri memberi saya sebuah nama"

"hah?bisakah kau menjelaskan itu dengan lebih mudah?"

"sebenarnya kami para servamp sama sekali tidak memiliki nama,namun jika ada seseorang memberi nama kepada seorang servamp maka sang servamp tersebut akan menjadi peliharaan sang ave seperti itulah kontrak yang telah terjadi antara kita putri"

"jadi ...kau adalah seorang vampir dan sekarang kau adalah peliharaanku?apa ada efek sampingnya?"tanya putri itu lagi dan di balas anggukan kepala oleh sang pemuda.

"seperti itulah put_"

"cukup,kau bisa panggil aku rukia saja dan aku bisa memanggilmu ichigo,apa kau mengerti?dan apa efek sampingnya"

"ya,saya mengerti put...rukia"ucap ichigo ketakutan karena rukia melotot tajam ke arahnya.

"hm...efek sampingnya saya hanya akan mengambil sedikit darah putri di saat-saat tertentu"

"oh...begitu,baiklah servampku yang serakah tugas pertamamu adalah untuk selalu berada disisiku dan melindungiku.apa kau mengerti?"tanya rukia dan di jawab anggukan kembali oleh ichigo.

"dan yang kedua gendong aku sampai rumah,aku sudah lelah berjalan seharian ini"perintah rukia kepada ichigo dan sukses membuat orang di suruh menggerutu ria.

"dasar pemalas..."lirih ichigo pelan

"apa kau bilang servamp jeruk!"ucap rukia kesal.

"tidak ada pendek"

"hei aku masih berusia 12 tahun jadi wajar aku lebih pendek darimu kakak jeruk"jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek.

"cih.."ucap pemuda itu namun dia tersenyum.

"baiklah ojou-sama,silakan naik"timpal pemuda itu lagi sambil berjongkok dihadapan sang putri.agar sang putri dapat menaiki punggungnya.

"sudah ku bilang kau bisa memanggilku rukia saja,akh..sudahlah,aku ngatuk ichi"lirih rukia pelan lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher ichigo kemudian tertidur pulas di gendongan ichigo.

"dasar..."lirih pemuda itu sambil tersenyum dan terus berjalan menuju rumah sang putri di sertai pemandangan senja yang mempesona hati.

#end flashback#

"hei,apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ichi?"tanya rukia heran melihat ichigo yang sedari tadi selalu memperhatikannya.

"tidak ada rukia hime,hanya saja saya tidak menyangka tuan putri sudah sebesar ini meskipun masih pendek dan rata"jawab ichigo sambil menyeringai dan mengejek di saat bersamaan.tentu saja membuat rukia kesal setengah mati melihat servampnya yang tidak tahu diri itu.

#Buagh#

"ittai...apa kau memang seorang putri ?tidak ada lembut-lembutnya.."keluh ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya yang berhasil di pukul oleh rukia.

"ck yang benar saja,itu semua gara-gara kau baka,seharusnya kau lebih hormat pada avemu ini"gerutu rukia sambil berjalan meninggalkan ichigo di belakangnya sedangkan ichigo hanya terdiam mengikuti sang putri.

"kau sudah besar ya rukia"batin ichigo dalam hati.

Dia terus memperhatikan sang putri yang berada di depannya dengan seksama,surai hitam yang dulu pendek bahkan tak sampai sebahu kini sudah panjang bahkan sudah sampai punggung disertai mahkota yang berada di kepalanya membuat si wanita itu semakin mempesona,tidak hanya itu wajahnya yang dulu terlihat kekanak-kanakan juga berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan sikap sang putri yang dulu lebih mirip pria daripada perempuan juga berubah banyak sekarang ia lebih bersikap lebih feminim,bijaksana dan anggun malah,namun keindahan matanya masih tetap jadi nomor satu yang membuat sang putri begitu mempesona bahkan untuk ichigo sendiri sering terpana melihat sosok sang putri.

Ya sudah lebih dari 13 tahun ichigo terus berada disamping sang putri sebagai seorang pegawal setianya,menjaganya dari bahaya apapun yang mengancam nyawa sang putri dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun dia bersedia.

dan kesalahan terbesarnya adalah dia sudah jatuh cinta pada sang putri tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan si empu yang dimaksud.kadang ichigo merasa aneh bagaimana bisa dia menyukai putri yang jelas sangat jauh dari tipe yang di inginkannya bahkan ketika dia sudah berumur ratusan tahun dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita,meskipun dia sudah melihat berpuluh-puluh atau berjuta-juta wanita yang lebih cantik daripada sang putri namun apa daya dia sudah lama terpesona dengan kecantikannya.ichigo bahkan sudah memberikan banyak code bahwa dia menyukainya namun sang empu yang di beri code sangatlah tidak peka sedangkan ichigo hanya bisa pasrah dan jengkel pada takdirnya.

Tidak bisa ichigo pungkiri kadang dirinya sangat mengharapkan sang putri untuk terus berada disampingnya,memeluknya dengan lembut dan menjadi orang pertama yang selalu lihatnya ketika terbangun dari tidur.membayangkannya saja membuat ichigo sangat hidup bahkan bibirnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan senyumannya namun tak beberapa lama kemudian dia tersenyum getir.

"kau sungguh kejam putri"lirih ichigo sambil menghela nafas kemudian memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus di wajah tampannya setelah itu dia menyusul sang putri.

"nee ichi?"tanya rukia setelah ichigo berada di sampingnya.sejenak rukia berhenti sehingga membuat ichigo binggung namun tetap membalas pertanyaan rukia

"hn"

"kau tahu...?

"apa?"tanya ichigo sedikit penasaran dengan ucapan rukia sambil melirik ke arah wajah rukia.

"kadang aku penasaran...,apa kau tidak berniat untuk menikah?kurasa umurmu cukup untuk menikah?apa tidak ada wanita yang kau sukai?"

"hah?apa kau keracunan makanan putri?kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"bukannya menjawab ichigo malah menimpalinya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"dasar pengawal bodoh,apa pertanyaan ku tadi kurang jelas padamu"geram rukia kesal.

"halo...tuan putri yang terhormat hamba sangat mengerti pertanyaan anda namun yang hamba tanyakan kenapa anda menanyakan itu kepada saya bahkan ketika anda tahu hamba seorang vampir yang berumur ratusan tahun"balas ichigo sopan yang langsung mendapatkan bogeman mentah dari rukia.

"astaga ichigo,sudah berapa kali ku bilang saat kita berdua kau tidak perlu berbicara sesopan itu padaku,menjijikan tau!"

"haik...,haik...midget-sama"ejek ichigo sambil menyeringai

"kau...!!"pekik rukia tidak senang sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk memukul ichigo.

"jadi kenapa?"tanya ichigo langsung sebelum rukia memukulnya untuk ketiga kalinya.

"apa?"balas rukia cuek

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"oh...itu,ehm..sebenarnya aku juga ingin kau bahagia ichigo kadang aku takut gara-gara aku...,kau tidak bisa menemukan kebahagianmu"balas rukia sambil menatap malu-malu kepada ichigo.

"dan aku takut gara-gara aku...,wanita atau wanita vampir yang kau sukai menjauh darimu"timpalnya lagi

"hahaha astaga rukia apa kau sedang melawak padaku,itu tidak perlu kau khawatirkan baka"balas ichigo sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan dia sampai memeluk pinggangnya karena saking lucunya.

"lagipula mana mungkin ada wanita yang cemburu pada putri yang pendek dan rata macam kau"timpal ichigo lagi dan membuat urat kekesalan di kepala rukia muncul.

"hahaha benar juga lagipula kau kan jelek mana mungkin ada wanita yang suka padamu"balas rukia ketus.

"demi kam-sama rukia apa kau tidak tahu,aku adalah pria tertampan di kerajaan ini"ucap ichigo tersenyum dengan pdnya.

"bahkan wanita di kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga juga banyak yang menyukaiku"timpal ichigo lagi sambil bergaya narsis.

"aku sangat tidak menyangka bahwa pegawalku ternyata orang yang sangat narsis"ejek rukia sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"hei!,itu kenyataan tau!"balas ichigo tidak terima dengan pernyataan yang barusan di berikan rukia.

"haik...,anggap saja aku mengakuinya"

"oh...,jadi kau mengakui aku memang tampan"goda ichigo dan di jawab delikan tajam dari rukia.

"dasar narsis"desis rukia

"hahaha kau benar-benar lucu rukia"jawab ichigo sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut rukia dengan gemas,membuat sang empu memerah dan tertangkap jelas di wajah ichigo jarak mereka berdua hanya berpaut 10 cm.sejenak ichigo tertegun melihat wajah rukia yang memerah,matanya dapat melihat bagaimana mempesonanya wajah memerah berpaduan mata amesty rukia tanpa dia sadari wajahnya ikut memerah kemudian ichigo mengesampingkan kepalanya supaya rukia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"ooh..."jawab rukia canggung dan mulai berjalan lagi sedangkan ichigo masih terdiam di tempat.

Selama di perjalanan mereka berdua terus saja berdiam diri sampai rukia kembali membuka percakapan.

"jadi...?"

"apa?"

"kapan kau akan menikah?"

"entahlah,aku masih belum memikirkannya lagipula aku masih betah menjadi pengawalmu"

"hah?kalo begitu apa ada wanita yang kau sukai?"tanya rukia lagi.

"ada"balas ichigo seadanya

"siapa?"

"kau"ucap ichigo dalam hati

"hoi..jeruk,cepat beritahu aku siapa yang kau sukai ?"tanya rukia tidak sabar karena ichigo tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya .

"rahasia midget"

"ck,rugi aku bertanya padamu jeruk"balas rukia yang tidak puas dengan jawaban ichigo.

"hn"balas ichigo singkat.

...

"hoi... rukia,ada surat untukmu dari kerajaan inuzuri"ucap ichigo sambil memberikan surat tersebut kepada rukia yang sedang duduk santai di kamarnya.

"hem...terima kasih ichigo,kau boleh keluar sekarang"perintah rukia

"aku bisa menemanimu bila kau mau"

"akh...tidak perlu,lagipula ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau beristrahat dulu ichigo"

"baiklah,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"pamit ichigo kemudian keluar dari kamar rukia sebenarnya ichigo sangat penasaran dengan isi surat itu namun dia tidak bisa menolak perintah sang putri sekaligus avenya itu.

...

ichigo berlari menuju ke kamar sang putri dimalam hari dengan tergesa-gesa bahkan nafasnya yang tercekat akibat kehabisan oksigen juga tidak dia pedulikan

yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah melihat sang putri bermata amesty itu dan meminta penjelasan langsung tentang rumor yang beredar di pasaran itu benar atau tidak.

kata tidak mungkin selalu tergiang-giang di kepalanya.bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi selama dia pergi bertugas selama tiga hari.

"yang benar saja"ucap ichigo dalam hati.

#flashback#

3 hari yang lalu

"ada apa yang mulia memanggil saya pagi-pagi begini?"

"akh...maaf menggangu waktu tidurmu ichigo tapi ada hal yang penting yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu"

"tidak perlu sungkan yang mulia,jadi apa yang ingin mulia sampaikan kepada hamba"

"oh...itu,sebenarnya aku ada misi khusus padamu"titah rukia yang sudah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"apa itu yang mulia?"tanya ichigo sopan sambil membungkuk badannya.

"ku dengar di bagian barat rokudangai,kerajaan kita terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak beres,jadi aku ingin kau untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi disana.apa kau mau melakukanya?"titah rukia lagi.

"dengan senang hati saya akan menerima dan melakukannya yang mulia"balas ichigo dengan penuh keyakinan.

"bagus,kau bisa berangkat besok hari jadi hari ini kau boleh mempersiapkan barang-barang yang ingin kau bawa"

"baiklah jika begitu saya pamit dulu yang mulia"ucap ichigo undur diri dari hadapan rukia.

"apa kau yakin yang mulia?"ucap sang penasehat setelah ichigo berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"ya,aku sangat yakin sekali ishida"balas rukia datar namun sang penasehat dapat melihat dengan jelas raut sedih dari sang putri.

"inilah yang terbaik untuk semuanya"timpal rukia lagi.

#end flashback#

ichigo telah sampai di depan kamar rukia kemudian dia mengetuk pintu kamar sang putri dengan tidak sabar untuk meminta izin masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"masuk"pekik sang putri dari dalam kamar.

dan masuklah pemuda berambut orange tersebut ke dalam kamar sang putri.hal yang pertama di tangkap oleh matanya adalah sang putri berdiri di samping ranjangnya bahkan dia sudah menggunakan piyamanya tidurnya.

"apa aku menggangumu rukia?"

"tidak,tidak sama sekali ichigo.ada apa?"

"rukia...apakah itu benar?"

"apa?"tanya rukia binggung dengan pertanyaan ichigo sambil mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"ku tanya apa rumor itu benar?"tanya ichigo sambil berjalan mendekati rukia.

"rumor apa?"

"jangan pura-pura bodoh rukia,apa benar kau akan menikah dengan pangeran dari inuzuri itu?"tanya ichigo sambil memegang bahu rukia menatap mata sang putri secara intens.

"i...i..tu tidak benar bukan"timpal ichigo mencoba menyakinkan rukia namun malah tampak menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

kemudian rukia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung mata sang amber.

"sayangnya itu benar ichigo"balas rukia dengan penuh keyakinan.

mata ichigo terblalak lebar hatinya remuk saat itu juga,kemudian melihat ke arah mata rukia berharap menemukan celah kebohongan meskipun kecil namun sayang mata itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kebohongan.

"itu tidak mungkin,jangan bercanda rukia!leluconmu ini sudah keterlaluan"ucap ichigo menjauh sedikit dari tubuh rukia kemudian dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar suaranya sudah meninggi.

"aku tidak mengatakan lelucon ichigo,itulah kenyataannya"

"yang benar saja rukia,aku baru tiga hari meninggalkan mu dan apa yang terjadi?kau pikir aku percaya dengan bualan itu"ucap ichigo sambil memandang tajam ke arah rukia.

"aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mempercayaiku ichigo tapi itulah kenyataannya"

"kenapa kau melakukan hal itu rukia?"

"kau tahu ichi pernikahan ini sangat menguntung bagi kedua kerajaan baik kerajaan rokudangai maupun inuzuri"balas rukia seadanya.

"lagipula dengan pernikahan ini aku bisa menghentikan peperangan antara kedua belah pihak dan bukankah ini dapat meningkatkan kesejahteraan rakyat"timpal rukia lagi.

"astaga rukia,kau tidak perlu melakukan itu kalau kau mau aku bisa..."ucap ichigo sambil berjalan mendekati rukia.tangannya terbuka lebar hendak meraih pinggang rukia namun sayang sang putri sudah memegang tangannya dan tersenyum simpul menghadap ichigo.

"aku ingin serakah ichigo,jadi jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghentikanku"balas rukia lembut kemudian melepaskan tangan ichigo dan beranjak menuju balkon kamarnya.

sedangkan ichigo hanya terdiam tubuhnya tak bisa dia gerakkan bahkan otaknya juga mendadak lambat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"kemarilah "perintah rukia kepada ichigo yang masih terdiam namun tak lama kemudian dia menyusul rukia.

"dari kecil aku selalu memperhatikan kerajaan ini setiap malam,dan selalu berdoa agar aku dapat membuat mereka bahagia dengan kekuatanku sendiri bahkan ketika orang tuaku telah tiada hal itu membuat tekadku semakin besar"lirih rukia pelan namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga ichigo yang sedang berada disamping sang putri.

"meskipun ini hanya kerajaan kecil,tapi inilah tujuanku hidup saat ini.aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik karena itu dukunglah aku ichigo"lanjut rukia lagi.

"aku..."ucap ichigo sambil memberi jeda untuk kelanjutan kalimatnya sepertinya dia sedang berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban terbaik untuk sang putri.

"akan selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu rukia"timpal ichigo lagi sambil tersenyum bukan senyum tulus yang biasa dia berikan pada rukia namun senyuman pedih.

"terima kasih ichigo,"balas rukia sambil tersenyum kepada ichigo kemudian menatap bulan yang bersinar terang diatas sana dan membuat malam menjadi lebih indah.meskipun suasana antara keduanya sama sekali tidak seindah sinar bulan tersebut.

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu yang mulia"ucap ichigo memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi antara keduanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar sang putri tersebut.

"ya..."lirih rukia pelan dan masih menatap ke bulan tersebut.rukia tahu bahwa ichigo marah padanya karena setiap ichigo marah padanya dia akan memanggil rukia dengan yang mulia walaupun hanya ada mereka berdua disini.namun tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini.

"maafkan aku..."gumamnya pelan

setelah keluar ichigo memegang erat pakaiannya lebih tepatnya dimana hatinya berada,dia sudah tidak tahan berada di kamar itu lebih lama lagi. jika saja dia bertahan disana dia tidak tahu akan seperti apa raut wajahnya nanti.di hembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan-lahan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

terkadang dia kesal mengapa wanita yang terlihat rapuh itu terlalu memaksakan diri dalam segala sesuatu kemudian ichigo tersenyum miris.

"kenapa kau tidak mengandalkanku saja rukia?,kenapa kau selalu serakah untuk orang lain?"tanya ichigo dalam hati meskipun dia tahu jawabannya.

...

dua hari kemudian kerajaan tersebut menjadi sangat sibuk untuk menyiapkan perangkat-perangkat pernikahan yang akan dimulai dalam 3 hari lagi,para rakyat menyambut pernikahan itu dengan suka cita.

bahkan semua rakyat dari kerajaan rokudangai dan inuzuri di undang dalam pesta pernikahan dan penyatuan dua kerajaan tersebut.

dan selama itu pula ichigo selalu menghindari rukia,berpura-pura sibuk bila rukia menyuruhnya datang untuk menemaninya.ichigo tahu sikapnya ini sangatlah kekanak-kanakan bahkan umurnya sangat tidak cocok untuk hal demikian tapi apa daya dia belum sanggup melihat si mata amesty tersebut akan menjadi milik orang lain dalam beberapa hari lagi.

dan sepertinya rukia tidak mempermasalahkan itu,dia tampak menikmati harinya seperti biasa meskipun ichigo tidak berada disampingnya.namun tanpa sepengetahuan rukia,ichigo selalu berada di belakang dan memperhatikannya dari jauh.

hari yang di tunggu-tungu oleh orang lain dan paling di hindari ichigo akhirnya tiba.ya hari ini ichigo akan melihat sosok yang dicintainya akan menikah bersama orang lain dan mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati di depan matanya sendiri.

jika bisa ichigo tidak ingin muncul di pernikahan ini namun hal itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan mengingat dia adalah pengawal setia sang putri.

tap...tap...

suara sepatu menyadarkan ichigo dalam lamunannya kemudian dia melihat arah ke si pemilik sepatu tersebut.

dapat dilihatnya sang putri mulai memasuki altar pernikahannya,gaun yang dipakai rukia sangatlah indah dan dandanan juga terlihat sangat natural.sang putri 1000 kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya dimata ichigo.ditangan sang putri terselip buket bunga mawar berwarna merah sangat indah yang mengartikan kebahagian.hati ichigo mendadak miris melihat pernikahan tersebut.

...

satu tahun telah berlalu berkat pernikahan kedua insan tersebut. kerajaan itu menjadi lebih baik karena baik raja dan ratu dalam kerajaan tersebut sangatlah baik dan bijaksana.

ichigo memang masih ditugaskan menemani sang ratu dimanapun dia berada tapi sinar mata pemuda itu tidak tampak hidup malah terlihat kosong memandang sang ratu.

beberapa bulan kemudian sang raja menghilang tanpa sebab menyebabkan desas-desus mulai bermunculan dari rakyat.banyak yang menyatakan sang ratu telah membunuh raja tersebut.hal ini membuat warga semakin resah dan langsung ingin melakukan kudeta kepada sang ratu.

mendengar hal itu kontan saja ichigo langsung berlari menuju kamar rukia,kejadian ini sama persis seperti kejadian satu tahun yang lalu ketika dia mendengar acara pernikahan tersebut.

tok...tok...tok...

"rukia-sama,izinkan saya memasuki kamar anda"

"masuklah ichigo"pekik rukia dari dalam kamar dan bisa ichigo lihat rukia sedang memandangi bintang dari balkon kamarnya bahkan dia masih menggunakan gaun kerajaannya.

"ada apa ichigo?tumben sekali kau datang malam-malam begini?"tanya rukia binggung apalagi melihat wajah ichigo yang kelihatan panik.

"rukia.,.kau harus segera pergi dari sini para penduduk ingin melakukan kudeta padamu"ajak ichigo sambil memegang tangan rukia untuk mengajak rukia lari bersamanya namun rukia malah menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan ichigo.

"aku tidak mau,aku akan tetap disini ichigo"ucapnya lagi.

"apa kau gila rukia,cepat atau lambat mereka akan membunuhmu!"ucap ichigo kesal

"aku tidak peduli jika memang kematianku dapat membuat mereka bahagia aku rela"balas rukia sambil tersenyum simpul kepada ichigo yang sudah berada di depannya.

"bagimu mungkin tidak masalah,bagaimana denganku?"tanya ichigo sambil menahan tangis yang mungkin keluar dari matanya.

sejenak mata rukia tertegun saat dia melihat wajah ichigo yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.rukia merentang tangannya mencoba meraih pipi ichigo.

"apa kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan selama ini..."lirih ichigo pelan

"rukia aku...sebenarnya sangat Men_"ucapan ichigo terpotong ketika rukia mengelus lembut wajahnya dan mengusap air mata yang tanpa disadari turun begitu saja.

"jangan ucapkan ichigo,kumohon..."lirih rukia pelan namun masih terdengar jelas oleh ichigo.

"tapi..."protes ichigo yang sudah merentangkan tangannya ke pinggang rukia hendak memeluk sang ratu jika saja tangan rukia yang satunya tidak menghentikannya.

"ku mohon jangan...,aku ingin serakah ichigo karena itu kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini"timpalnya lagi lalu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah ichigo dan memegang tangan ichigo sambil menatap lurus mata sang amber.

"kenapa kau tidak mau serakah untuk dirimu sendiri rukia?"

"karena aku memang orang yang seperti itu ichigo,bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu alasannya"

"ku mohon rukia.."lirih ichigo sendu

"tidak ichigo jika dengan kematianku bisa melindungi semuanya aku..."

"yang ingin kau lindungi berbeda dengan yang ingin ku lindungi karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati"lirih ichigo dengan penuh keyakinan.

"gunakanlah aku rukia,kau ingin kedamaian aku akan membantumu menciptakannya.ku mohon rukia...biarkan aku.."pinta ichigo parau

"ichigo..."potong rukia sambil mengenggam pelan tangan ichigo dan menuntun tangan pemuda itu ke wajahnya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"rukia..."ucap ichigo pelan

"kali ini saja,ku mohon...jangan membantahku ichigo"ucap rukia sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk merasakan kehangatan dari tangan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini kemudian menatap mata amber itu secara lembut.setelah itu tidak percakapan yang keluar dari bibir mereka sampai rukia kembali memecahkan keheningan.

"hahaha bukankah aku sangat cocok jadi avemu ichigo "ucap rukia terkekeh pelan sambil menurunkan tangan ichigo dari wajahnya.

"karena baik ave maupun servampnya sama-sama serakah"timpalnya lagi dan di tanggapi tatapan tajam dari ichigo.

"setidaknya aku punya tujuan serakah yang lebih masuk akal daripada dirimu rukia"

"hahaha aku bahkan tidak menyangka akan mendengar itu langsung darimu"balas rukia sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"tapi...terima kasih karena terus berada disampingku"timpal rukia dengan tersenyum tulus kepada ichigo.

"dan terima kasih telah membiarkan aku serakah"timpal rukia lagi.

ichigo hendak protes namun sayang hal itu tidak jadi dia lakukan karena rukia sudah lebih dulu mengusirnya.

ichigo terduduk lemas di depan pintu kamar sang putri.disandarkannya kepalanya di pintu tersebut kemudian dia menghela nafas berat disana.

"dasar seenaknya,kali ini ku pastikan aku juga akan serakah rukia..."ucap ichigo dalam hati sambil mengurut-urut kepalanya yang mendadak sakit.

"tak ku sangka kakak bisa seperti itu rupanya"lirih seseorang di sudut lorong menuju pintu kamar sang putri.

"sungguh menyedihkan"lirihnya lagi

"ooh...aku juga tidak menyangka akan berjumpa denganmu..."ucap ichigo menatap pemuda yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"adik"timpal uchigo lagi.

"yo!"balas pemuda itu cuek

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini adik kecemburuan"

"tidak ada maksud tertentu kakak keserakahan,sebenarnya aku hanya di perintahkan oleh kakak pertama"

"apa yang dia inginkan?"

"entahlah aku hanya disuruh membawamu kesana,jadi bisakah kita berangkat sekarang"lirih pemuda yang dipanggil kecemburuan dengan cuek.

"kalau aku tidak mau"

"aku hanya perlu membawamu secara paksa"

"apa kau lupa kekuatanmu tidak sebanding denganku adik"

"kau sudah tahu itu,jadi bisakah kita permudah saja sekarang"ucap pemuda itu

"dan aku rasa ini penting karena kakak pertama memanggil kita semua untuk berkumpul"timpalnya lagi.

"hah,baiklah"ucap ichigo mengokekan permintaan si pemuda yang dihadapannya itu sambil menghela nafas lelah.

ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan mengikuti pemuda yang ada di hadapannya tapi beberapa meter berjalan dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu kamar sang putri menatap pintu tersebut dengan risau.

"jangan khawatir kak,kita hanya pergi sebentar tidak ada hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi"ucap pemuda itu lagi seolah mengerti apa yang ichigo risaukan

"dan satu lagi,panggil aku dengan toshirou sekarang"timpalnya lagi lalu menghilang dari hadapan ichigo sedangkan ichigo masih saja berwajah datar kemudian pergi menyusul toshiro.

...

"rukia!!!!"

"rukia!!!!!!"

"dimana kau rukia,jawab aku!!"

"kumohon..."lirih seorang pemuda sambil berlari - lari di sekitar kerajaan.

ichigo baru saja selesai dari pertemuannya dengan 7 saudara sejenisnya yang sukses membuat kepalanya bertambah sakit.

dia terus berjalan menuju kerajaan tempat dia tinggal selama 13 tahun ini dan yang pertama dia lihat di tempat itu adalah puing-puing bagunan yang sudah berserakan dan kobaran api dimana-mana.

matanya terbelalak lebar kemudian dia berlari menuju kerajaan sambil memanggil-manggil nama sang putri.

"ku mohon jangan mati rukia...,jangan tinggalkan aku"batin ichigo kalut.

namun sayang sudah beberapa jam mencari ichigo masih tidak dapat menemukan sang putri.dia kemudian berjalan menuju patung sang putri ditatapnya patung itu dengan sedih.dia terus menundukkan kepalanya di depan patung tersebut.

tanpa disadarinya hujan turun dengan derasnya seolah mengerti kesedihan yang dia alami.ichigo seorang servamp keserakahan untuk pertama kalinya dia menangis deras di bawah guyuran hujan.hatinya terus meraungkan nama pujaan hatinya yang tidak juga kelihatan batang hidungnya banyak spekulasi buruk mulai muncul dipikirannya namun dia tetap mencoba berpikir positif.

"kau...ichigokan?"lirih seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

sontak ichigo langsung berbalik ke arah sumber suara tanpa basa-basi dia langsung mengambil kerah baju sang pemuda.

"katakan di mana yang mulia!,dimana rukia ishida!"teriak ichigo di hadapan pemuda bernama ishida.

"lepaskan aku dulu bodoh!"balas ishida dengan teriakan

"kau ingin tahu dimana putri ichigo,mari ikuti aku"timpal ishida tenang setelah ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju ishida.

ichigo pun langsung mengikuti ishida,ternyata ishida membawanya menuju taman bunga kesukaan sang putri bukannya sang putri yang dia jumpai yang dia lihat adalah sebuah makam yang baru saja di buat.

"apa-apaan kau ishida!!,yang ingin ku temui itu sang putri bukan makam!"

"inilah sang putri bodoh!"

tubuh ichigo langsung terduduk didepan makam itu hatinya mencelos dan matanya terblalak lebar tidak percaya pada apa yang terlihat di depannya.

rasa bersalah dan menyesal muncul dihatinya dan hal yang selama ini dia takutkan akhirnya terjadi.

sang putri telah mati meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.tidak ada lagi sosok sang putri yang setiap hari di temaninya,tidak ada lagi canda tawa,ejekan atau perdebatan yang mungkin di lontarkan oleh sang putri untuknya,tidak ada lagi senyuman manis penuh semangat yang di tunjukkan sang putri kepada dirinya seorang dan paling menyakitkan ialah dia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat kilauan amesty yang mempesona hati itu.

ichigo kembali menangis sambil memeluk batu nisan itu dengan kuat.jika dulu dia hanya merelakan sang putri bersama yang lain sekarang hatinya tidak rela dia bahkan tidak bisa bersama sang putri di akhir hidup wanita itu. kalimat padahal dan cinta terus saja keluar dari bibirnya,air mata masih saja mengalir deras dari sudut wajahnya.sementara seorang pemuda berambut biru itu hanya terdiam tidak ingin menggangu si rambut senja.

"ishida..."lirih ichigo pelan matanya masih menatap pilu ke arah makam.

"hn"

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?"

"waktu itu tepatnya tengah malam mungkin pada saat kau menghilang entah kemana,kerajaan kita diserang oleh kerajaan hoeco mondo kejadiannya sangat cepat bahkan pasukan kerajaan saja tidak bisa menahan serangan yang tiba-tiba masuk itu"jelas ishida sambil memperhatikan ichigo yang masih saja menunduk ke arah makam.

"aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau tidak jugaku temukan akhirnya aku menuju kamar sang putri dan..."timpalnya ishida ragu untuk kembali menyampaikan apa yang terjadi.

"sang putri telah dibunuh ketika aku sampai disana,gaunnya terlihat acak-acakan dan sepertinya sang putri telah..."

"cukup,bisakah kau berhenti sekarang!"potong ichigo cepat kemudian mengelus permukaan batu nisan itu dengan lembut.rukianya yang malang harus menghadapi kematian dengan sebegitu kejamnya.mata ichigo sudah berubah menjadi hitam saat ini ingin sekali dia membantai habis kerajaan hueco mondo sekarang sampai tidak ada yang bersisa.

"aku ingin memberikanmu ini"ucap ishida sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada ichigo.

"apa ini?"

"inilah surat wasiat yang sudah lama ditulis oleh yang mulia.dia berpesan kepadaku jika suatu saat dia telah tiada, dia ingin berikan ini untukmu"jelas ishida yang mengerti raut binggung dari wajah ichigo.

ichigo mengambil surat dari tangan ishida dengan gemetar dia masih merasakan bau lavender dari surat tersebut kemudian membuka surat itu perlahan-lahan.

"untuk servampku yang bodoh"

jika kau sudah membuka surat ini berarti aku sudah meninggal atau tiada.

jangan berwajah sedih jeruk,aku jijik melihatnya dari atas sana

sebenarnya di dalam surat ini aku ingin mengatakan kebenaran tentang hatiku kepadamu ,ya setidaknya aku ingin jujur meskipun aku sudah mati.

apa kau ingat ketika aku bertanya tentang wanita yang kau sukai ?sebenarnya sebelum aku menanyakan itu aku dan para dewan sedang membahas pernikahanku dan candidat yang paling memungkinkan adalah kau ichigo.

ya sebenarnya aku sangat setuju dengan rencana itu karena aku juga menyukaimu namun ketika kau berkata kau punya orang yang kau sukai aku jadi ragu untuk memberitahumu tentang itu meskipun kau takkan bisa menolaknya berhubung aku adalah avemu namun hal itu tak jadi kulakukan.aku takut aku akan semakin egois jika aku menikahimu karena aku juga ingin kau bahagia ichigo.

dan kau tahu perasaan ku pada saat menerima surat dari kerajaan inuzuka iitu aku terkejut dalam surat tersebut menawarkan perdamaian dan juga peperangan.perdamaian akan terjadi bila aku menikah dengan pangeran dari kerajaan tersebut dan akhirnya aku membuat keputusan.hehehe maafkan aku telah membuat keputusan tanpa sepengetahuanmu.

kemudian aku mengirimmu pergi dari kerajaan ini supaya aku bisa membahas pernikahan ini dengan mudah karena aku tahu jika kau mengetahuinya pasti kau sudah siap sedia membunuh pangeran tersebut bahkan sebelum dia kesini kau pasti sudah membunuhnya.

akhirnya aku bertemu juga dengan pangeran tersebut ternyata dia juga di paksa oleh ayahnya untuk menikah denganku berhubung kami sama-sama terpaksa kami melakukan negosiasi yang menyatakan kami hanya berkerja sama dalam membangun kerajaan ini bersama tanpa ada hubungan apapun selain pertemanan.

"ichigo kau benar-benar kejam ya?"

kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkunjung pada saat aku sedang mencoba untuk merelakanmu kerena bagaimanapun juga ketika aku menikah nanti aku tetaplah milik orang lain.

oh ya bukankah aku arktis yang hebat karena sudah berhasil menipumu?aku sangat senang bahwa kau sangat khawatir padaku dan akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.ketika kau ingin memelukku aku juga menginginkannya namun aku harus menolakmu ichigo jika tidak semua hal yang ku lakukan selama ini hanya akan jadi sia-sia lagipula inilah jalan terbaik untuk semuanya.

hari-hari menjelang pernikahanku hampir tiba,aku tahu kau menghindariku dengan pura-pura sibuk dengan segala hal ketika aku mengajakmu untuk menemaniku.ya bisa di bilang hatiku sedikit gilu tapi ini juga salahku karena itu aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu dan aku juga selalu tahu kau selalu mengikutiku meskipun kau mengamatiku dari jauh mungkin hubungan servamp ave ini yang membuatku tahu bahwa kau ada disampingku makanya aku selalu bisa bersikap seperti biasa.

kau tahu ichigo ketika hari pernikahan sudah tiba,ku lihat wajahmu yang terpesona dengan tampilanku membuatku memerah namun aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris kadang aku berharap yang jadi pengantin priaku itu adalah kau.

maafkan aku yang terlalu serakah ya ichi,bahkan setelah aku menikah aku masih saja menyiksamu untuk selalu berada disampingku dan yang membuatku sedih adalah wajahmu yang tidak semangat untuk hidup.ingin sekali aku memelukmu saat itu.

satu tahun sudah terlewati dengan baik,kerajaan kita juga menjadi lebih baik ternyata pangeran dari inuzuka itu memang baik dan bijaksana bahkan aku mengagumi cara kepemimpinannya.

beberapa bulan kemudian sang pangeran atau raja berbicara kepadaku,dia berkata dia menginginkan aku menjadi miliknya seutuhnya namun aku menolaknya karena hatiku masih belum bisa ku berikan padanya.dia marah kemudian menghilang dari kerajaan.

kata-katanya waktu itu tidak bisa ku abaikan begitu saja,dia berkata akan menghancurkan kerajaan yang kami bangun bersama ini.setiap hari aku takut jika dia tiba-tiba datang ke kerajaan ini dan benar-benar menghancurkannya.

karena itu aku putuskan untuk membuat surat setidaknya aku tidak selamanya berbohong padamu dan aku hanya ingin berkata.

"aku mencintaimu ichigo"

karena aku mencintaimu jadi lupakanlah aku.carilah ave yang baru dan tak perlu menungguku untuk berenkarnasi karena itu hanya sia-sia saja.

berbahagialah oke?jika kau memang menyukaiku ku mohon berbahagialah tanpa diriku jika tidak aku akan sedih melihatmu dari atas sana.

dan izinkan sekali lagi aku akan mengatakannya

"aku mencintaimu ichigo untuk selamanya dan terima kasih"

#salam cinta dari sang putri yang serakah#

p.s : kau bisa membakar surat ini bila tidak suka

"bahkan sampai akhir pun kau masih saja serakah rukia"lirih ichigo pelan air mata kembali jatuh dari sudut matanya bahkan dia sendiri heran sudah berapa kali ini dia menangis hari ini.

"dasar bodoh..."timpalnya lagi

...

100 tahun kemudian

ichigo kembali ke tempat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan sang putri.hari ini adalah hari kematian sang putri itu sendiri .ichigo kemudian duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan yang berada di depan matanya.

semua sudah berubah baik dia maupun zaman.jika dulu yang bisa di lihatnya adalah megahnya kerajaan rokudangai sekarang tempat itu sudah berubah menjadi kota karakura.

ichigo memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati angin yang melintasi wajahnya tak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali membuka matanya.

wajahnya tampak sendu memandang langit yang mulai berwarna senja itu.masih lekat dalam ingatannya bagaimana dia melewati hari tanpa sang ave yang di pujanya.

"kenapa kau masih belum muncul juga"ucapnya bermonolog dan kembali mengenang masa-masa dengan sang putri.

"hei..,jeruk!minggir kau menempati spot favoriteku!"pekik seseorang yang berada di belakang ichigo.

sontak mata ichigo membulat dan langsung berbalik ke arah sumber suara dapat di lihat seorang wanita berperawakan mungil dan sangat-sangat di kenalnya menatapnya dengan jengkel sambil membawa peralatan melukis.

"rukia..."ucap ichigo tanpa sadar

"eh?kau tahu namaku?apa aku mengenalmu?"ucap wanita itu kebingungan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"tidak...kau tidak mengenalku,aku baru saja kemari"jawab ichigo cepat.

"perkenalkan namaku ichigo salam kenal"timpalnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada wanita di depannya ini.

"akh...aku rukia,kurosaki rukia salam kenal juga"balas rukia sambil menyambut tangan ichigo.

"jadi ichigo-san bisakah kau minggir"

"tidak,aku tidak mau"

"ternyata kau sangat menyebalkan ya jeruk-san"ucap rukia dengan kesal bahkan tangannya sudah terkepal kuat.

ichigo hanya terdiam kemudian dia berjalan menuju orang yang berada di depannya.di rentangkannya tangannya untuk meraih tubuh mungil wanita itu.

jelas saja sang wanita kaget bahkan alat lukisnya yang terjatuh dari tangannya sudah tidak di sadarinya lagi.namun satu hal yang dia sadari dia merindukan pelukan ini meskipun baru bertemu dengannya kemudian wanita tersebut membalas pelukan pria tersebut.

sang pria tersenyum tipis lalu berlirih pelan namun mampu membuat wanita itu berdebar lebih cepat.

"okaeri master,aishiteru..."

~~~ OWARI XD~~~~~~

astaga akhirnya selesai juga fic angst pertamaku.saya harap para reader dan senpai maklum dengan saya yang masih pemula.saya jamin feelnya pasti sangat kurang huah!!!maaf saya.dan pasti cerita saya ini sangatlah gaje.

btw saya membuat fic ini terinspirasi dari servamp mungki antara episode 9-11 gitulah.ceritanya sang servamp keserakahan yang jatuh cinta pada putri yang sangat-sangat mencintai rakyat.kalo originalnya mah endingnya sangat menyedihkan dan berhubung saya ngak suka sad ending jadi ya endingnya kayak begituan la.

dan yang terakhir adalah saya mohon maaf bila masih banyak typo yang berserakan dimana-mana dan kegajean cerita saya ini tidak di maafkan.hehehe sampai bertemu di fic saya yang lain ya jaa nee ;)

btw jika senpai dan reader sempat "mohon reviewannya ya hehehe :) "


End file.
